The Deleted Episode (And a downed Viking)
by KasiDragonRider
Summary: Hiccup is planning a surprise for Astrid. But soon he gets a surprise. A bad one. Can Hiccup Save the love of His life? My first Fanfic, Reviews are appreciated. Rated T for Future Swearing
1. Sweet Surprises and Deadly Falls

**Hey Guys and welcome to my first Fanfiction! This one is gonna currently just be a Hiccstrid one-shot but if somehow you like it and want more im always happy to expand a hiccstrid! Reviews are greatly appreciated as im still getting the hang of this thing! Wellp enough of my blabber, time to jump in to a, awkward to say the least, confrontation between Hiccup and Astrid**

 **Warning: Limes, no lemons**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Hiccup was walking through the forest behind the edge looking for his notebook he had dropped earlier. He groaned and slapped his forehead, "Toothless, bud why did I have to lose it today! Augh, of course as soon as I start making Astrid a gift, Poof! I lose the only notes of it I have!" He complained, thoroughly annoyed. In fact, he was so annoyed with himself, he didn't notice he was being watched and NOT by toothless. Hiccup Kept walking, looking everywhere for the notebook, his anger growing by the moment. After another half-hour of looking he kicked a tree out of pure rage, afterwards hopping lightly on his prosthetic because of his now stubbed toe. Toothless let out one of his gargling laughs with an expression on his face that could one be described as a dragon smirk. After a moment Hiccup put his foot down and gestured at toothless while saying," Oh quiet you" Soon after he started to laugh to and he scratched toothless under his chin." Thanks bud, I was getting a little too worked up there" He said before standing back up and continuing to search.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Astrid chuckled as she flew just behind hiccup and toothless, the canopy hiding her from view. She shook her head and watched amused as hiccup searched for his beloved notebook. As she flew behind them a flash of brown leather caught her eye a few yards from hiccup and she stealthily shot down on stormfly, scooping it up and going into hiding again. She started to put the book in her pocket when all of the sudden she Heard the cacophony of sounds that came with the loading of a catapult. They were nearing the edge of the island and now Astrid could see Dragon hunter ships. She opened her mouth to order Stormfly to move and warn Hiccup," Hic! - "She wasn't able to finish as a boulder slammed into stormfly and she went down, the wind knocked out of Astrid as she fell through the canopy. Branches tugged and pulled at her, scratching her face. The last thing she saw was fishlegs, the twins, heather and snotlout going to attack the Dragon hunter ship. Astrid hit the ground with a sickening thud and her eyes fluttered before closing and passing out.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Hiccup's auburn and brown hair swished around as he faced the falling Astrid. He ran, desperately trying to catch her but he missed and watched as she hit the ground. He slid to his knees crouching near her and started pressing on her stomach to pump air back into her. "Come… on... Astrid… Wake... Up!" He shouted pressing as hard as he could. When she wouldn't wake up He picked up the flaxen haired Viking and flew to the clubhouse which was the current safest place on the edge because of the attack, his emerald green eyes sparking with worry. He held her limp body close to his chest as Toothless raced to the clubhouse and muttered a silent prayer to the gods, begging them not to take her yet. As they dropped into the dome he saw the rest of the riders fist pumping and slapping each other on the back as the dragon hunters turned tail and sailed away. Hiccup grimaced, slightly reassured that at least the hunters were gone. He slid of and sat Astrid on the ground, unsure of what to do. He looked at the usually fierce Viking and found himself surprised at the fact that she seemed almost fragile, her golden hair sides wept and softly glowing, as she laid there, her light breathing the only indicator to her being alive. Hiccup grasped her hand and squeezed it before laying his other hand under her head, supporting it. "Please Astrid. I need you... Don't leave me" He begged the unconscious female.

 **Other Riders P.O.V**

"HECK YEA!" Snotlout proclaimed as the hunters left, "SCRAM! SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OI OI OI!" They riders rolled their eyes at his actions before joining in on the celebrations in a more controlled manner. Suddenly Fishlegs piped up" Hey where is Hiccup and Astrid?" The other riders nodded in confusion before Tuffnut pointed to the clubhouse and said tartly," Well of course, while we're out doing the work _they_ Get to relax" He said crossing his arms bitterly. Heather Shook her head," No look! Astrid isn't moving!" The riders gasped and flew down as fast as they could, fishlegs clutching his little helmet as he went down. They all quickly leaped off their dragons before they even fully landed, all scrambling over and attempting to speak but it was heather that got through first." H-Hiccup what happened? Is Astrid- Is she okay?" She stuttered, concerned about what the answer may be. She watched as Hiccup looked at her his eyes glistening as he opened his mouth to speak.

 **Ahhh… sweet sweet cliffhangers! I hope you guys liked my first Fanfic, Don't worry I update atleast every other day if not every day or every two hours! XD Please leave reviews and comments, and if you have any ideas for plot twists or other stories just PM me! Till next time my fellow httyd fanatics!**

 **-Kasi Of Httyd XD**


	2. Sleeping Terror

**Hey guys welcome back! Now Quick summary of last chapter for a refresher, Hiccup was looking for a notebook which had plans for Astrids present. Astrid found the book but then was knocked off stormfly by a boulder. The Hunters were chased off but now Astrid is not waking up.**

 **Also warning there is swearing, and its mostly censored**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Hiccup looked up to see Heather and the gang staring at him anxiously and immediately some tension was lifted form his shoulders, Heather and Fishlegs would know what to do surely! And if not then They could get Gothi. Snotlout took his momentary pause to egg him on, "Well?! Say something Hiccup!" Hiccup opened his mouth and swallowed before answering, "I was looking for something in the woods and, I guess she followed me because next thing I saw a boulder hit stormfly and Astrid fell…. She won't wake up." Hiccup's crestfallen face turned to the unconscious Astrid and he shut his eyes in an attempt not to cry, failing as a few tears ran down his pale from worry face. Fishlegs stuck a hand on his shoulder," Come on, we'll take her to her hut and while Snotlout gets Gothi. Hiccup nodded, standing up and picking the Blonde Viking off the floor, expecting the haughty Viking to protest being the one to get Gothi but instead he simply nodded and flew off. Hiccup slowly mounted Toothless, not wanting to jostle Astrid and worriedly told Toothless to fly to Astrids hut as he brushed some of Astrids Flaxen hair out of her face. Toothless gave an encouraging but worried coo before lifting off and quickly making it to Astrids wooden hut. Hiccup Sat Astrid on her bed before pacing expectantly and running a hand through his auburn hair. "Oh-oh it's all my fault bud. If I hadn't been so careless with the book then- then She wouldn't have followed me and-and she would be okay! Oh what am I going to do bud" He said as he looked at his dragon, half hoping toothless would somehow convey an answer that would help. That Night Hiccup sat next to Astrids bed, his hand holding hers as he anxiously awaited Snotlout with Gothi. "Come on Snotlout! Astrid needs you to hurry up!" Hiccup smiled lightly at the thought of Astrid needing anyone, much less Snotlout.

 **Snotlouts P.O.V**

Snotlout ducked his head down as they went through the fog barrier, a grim expression plastered to his face along with his hair. "Faster Hookie, Astrid needs Gothi!" He urged the Red flaming dragon and he pumped his wings faster. Soon they cleared the fog bank but their faces remained as worried as ever. Snotlout eggs Hookfang to fly faster, getting a snort of smoke in the face before he sped up as much as he could. Soon they arrived at the edge and he practically threw Gothi into Astrid's hut, earning a staff hit to the head. Gothi quickly shooed them out and Hiccup walked out sullenly. "How is she?" Snotlout whispered getting nothing more than a halfhearted shrug. Upon realizing his Hiccup wasn't being rude, rather heartbroken and worried he threw an arm around his shoulder and remarked," Ah don't get your tunic in a bunch. Of course she is okay. I don't know why I even asked." He said punching him lightly in the arm before going to sit down in the clubhouse anxiously.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Hiccup jumped up the second Gothi exited Astrid's hut," Well?! How is she?! Will she be okay?!" He started to pace again before Fishlegs grabbed him and nodded before looking at Gothi. The healer started to use her stick to write symbols as Fishlegs excitedly started to translate," She says that... Astrids in a coma… And there's nothing she can do… She wants someone to take care of her because… she doesn't know when she will wake up… if at…" Fishlegs trailed off his face falling as Hiccup slowly walked into Astrid's hut and sat by her. Heather started to go after her but Fishlegs stopped her, he needed time to come to terms with the situation. Hiccup hung his head as he sat next to Astrid, "S***...This is my fault. I'm so sorry Astrid" He said dejectedly.

 **Other Riders P.O.V**

The riders watched as Hiccup walked in and started to leave, giving him space as they knew this hit him hardest of all. They wondered what would happen now, Astrid was the one who helped Hiccup keep them inline, took over when hiccup was unavailable, and now they were short a dragon in battle. As they walked away Heather looked back one last time at the Heartbroken Hiccup, she was the only one who seemed to know about the feelings between the to. She had constantly prompted Astrid to tell him how she felt before it was too late, "Lets just hope its not" She thought before walking on with the others sadly.

 **Wellp now yah know whats going on with miss Astrid but What is going to happen in the future? When we come back you may be shocked by some of the turns I reveal. But don't worry, she wont die im not heartless XD. Till then My fellow Httyd Fanatics!**

 **-Kasi Of Httyd**


	3. Rude Awakening and Broken Memories

**And welcome back! Again XD. Today is really productive for me I guess this will be my second chapter today! Anyway, in this Chapter Astrid will be confronted with some, unusual shockers I mentioned at the end of the last Chapter. Also in the beginning this is Astrid dreaming in her coma just a heads up! Also Thanks for the reviews guys! They Make me so happy and are the reason I'm working so much on this story!**

 **After 4 Months of being in a coma Astrid finds change she might not be ready for**

 **Astrid's Dreaming P.O.V**

Astrid looked around through the foggy forest, "Hiccup?" She called to a shadowy figure. The figure stepped forward with a hand on their hip," Nope. I guess you're a little too late _Astrid_." They sneered walking forward with Stormfly. Astrid Brightened and ran to Stormfly, "There you are girl!" She said happily only to be met with spikes. The figure spoke again," Tsk, tsk, tsk Astrid. You thought that it would all be the same?" The figure loomed closer, "Guess again" The figure said before swinging and Axe down to her chest, "HICCUP!" She cried.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Hiccup heard screams coming from Astrid's Hut and he and Heather ran over, they were the closest after all. Hiccup threw open the door to see a thrashing Astrid and he quickly darted over and tried to calm her," Hey, hey it's okay Astrid! What's wrong? I'm right here." He said as she called out his name before shooting up like a rocket and facing him. His jaw dropped, as did heather's Before he wrapped Astrid into a tight hug," Oh God Astrid I thought you were never going to wake up." Astrid smiled in confusion, "Astrid?" Hiccup Looked at her queerly," Yes… Astrid… That's you…" He said confusedly. Astrid gave a smile and tilted her head to the side," Astrid? That's a pretty name!" She said bouncing a bit," Who are you?" She said looking at the two. Hiccup and heather exchanged worried looks," Heather… Why don't you get Gothi?" Hiccup said very slowly almost like he was under water. He looked at Astrid as Heather Ran out," Don't Worry Astrid your gonna be okay."

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Astrid looked at the auburn haired green eyed Boy in front of her. Part of her was screaming," Hiccup!" But everything else told her she had never seen this man in her life before! He had said her name was Astrid," Astrid" She thought," That's cool" She looked at the boy again and thought of what to say. Suddenly for some reason she blurted out," Hiccup?" The boy looked relived before she continued," I remember something about Hiccup or Hiccups. That's awfully odd." She remarked and Hiccup Shook his head, " No Astrid. Im Hiccup, remember? We flew dragons together for years!" He said, smiling at the memories. It didn't take long for his face to come crashing down again as she shook her head. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. Astrid looked at the boy, he was distressed about something and she was trying to figure out what when a blue deadly nadder ran in squawking and trying to nuzzle Astrid. Astrid screamed and grabbed one of the nearby axes and held it out threateningly to the Nadder before Hiccup jerked it away, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE IS A BIG DRAGON THING IN THIS HUT GIVE ME BACK THAT AXE!" She screamed lunging at him

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Hiccup pushed Astrid away and climbed on Stormfly so she couldn't reach him before saying, "What the Hell Astrid?! This is Stormfly! YOUR Dragon!" Astrid paused for a moment before shaking her head," She-att-attacked me. Why-why would she be my friend?" Hiccup sighed in confusion, but perked up as Heather walked in with the grumpy healer named Gothi by her side. Once again, everyone was walloped with her staff until they left and Hiccup remarked," If she keeps this up she is gonna have to be giving us medicine to!" (* **Deep breaths*** Big shocker time) Heather chuckled, "Ha-ha very funny." She remarked rubbing her head where she was hit with the staff before turning to Hiccup," But that's just one of the reasons I love you" She said before kissing Hiccup square on the lips. (*Prepares for hate*) Hiccup Kissed her back before pulling away and rubbing his neck awkwardly. He still wasn't used to affection like that, especially in public! After a moment Snotlout landed, "Hey I saw Gothi? Is Astrid like okay?" Hiccup shook his head," I don't even know, she lost her memory I think" Snotlout puffed his chest out," Well, now that I got a blank slate, time to go test out the ol' Snotlout charm," He said giving his best smile and walking into Astrid's hut. "This isn't gonna go well," Hiccup said as heather laughed. Not a moment later Snotlout came running out, gothi's staff still bonking him on the head. Hiccup joined in heather's laughed and Snotlout simply huffed and sat on Hookfang. Hookfang gave a dragon snicker and Snotlout responded by saying, "Shut up Hookfang" Threw clenched teeth.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Astrid looked out the door as the little woman sat her stuff down and saw Hiccup and Heather kissing. She quickly darted back into the Hut, unsure of why her chest suddenly felt tight. Suddenly a staff hooked her shirt and spun her around, only to find a spoon shoved into her mouth. She quickly swallowed the weird tasting medicine and almost barfed. Gothi motioned for her to go sit down so she did so. After a moment everything came back to her, the years of training, stormfly, and most of all- Hiccup. A silent tear ran down her face as she realized the dream had been right, she was to late. She had been asleep all this time and Hiccup finally found someone who wasn't afraid to admit their feelings.

She.

Had.

Lost.

 **Cliffy-Hangers ooohh ohh! Im sorry I just looove cliffhangers so much XD**

 **So extra long Chapter today, almost 200 more words then the last two! Hope you enjoyed it!How will Astrid cope with the new changes? Will She and hiccup ever get back together? Will Snotlout ever lay off? XD Find out next time! Also please don't completely hate me for making heathcup a thing in this, it just adds drama, weather it stays or not you'll have to find out! Time next time my fellow Httyd Fanatics!**

 **-Kasi of Httyd**


	4. Secret Love and Flightless

**Mhm Welcome Back for the THIRD TIME TODAY! Im on A roll! I hope I can finish the Last to chapters of this today because I really want to start working on some other stories but I hate the thought of leaving this one unfinished because it really irks me when that happens. So basically this is a quick Write of Astrid as she finds out another piece of devastating news. And we find out that maybe Heathcup isn't as secure as we thought... Will She and hiccup Ever be together again?**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Astrid leaned back against the wall as Gothi Walked out grumpily as usual. She sat there, oblivious to the silent tears running down her face. She had waited to long. And now, when he thought she was gone forever of course he found someone else! He was to be chief after all, she thought. "Oh if only I wasn't such a stubborn thick head." She said smacking her forehead. She heard a knock on her door and she quickly wiped her tears away regaining her warrior like composure, "Snotlout I swear, I just got out of a coma and if you are here to hit on me I swear I will hit you and you know it." A head with a mop of auburn hair poked in," Not Snotlout" He said with a tone that was almost smiling. "Guess you got your memory back huh?" He asked walking in and sitting next to her. Astrid thought, "You have no idea," But merely said, "Yep! So you and heather? You're a thing now?" Hiccup paled and blushed at the same time if that was possible and rubbed his neck, "Y-yeah, You're not mad or anything are you?" Astrid seemed to wilt on the inside but on the outside if anything her demeanor seemed to be cool," What? Nah why would I be mad?" "Im crushed, not mad" She thought.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Hiccup could have sworn that something inside him Died when she said that. He and Heather were kind of a thing but in his heart, all this time he had pinned away for Astrid. I mean yeah, He liked heather, but nothing and no one could replace Astrid. So when she woke up, part of him hoped she would finally like him. When she was totally cool with them, he felt like the last bit of hope he had for them melted away. Being with heather, it was never the same as being with the feisty Warrior he had always loved. He STILL loves. He sighed and walked out," Well See you later Astrid." He said with a tight lipped smile

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Astrid watched as Hiccup walked out, noting that he was kind of, sad. She turned her head slightly, confused. "What in the name of thor could be bothering him" She wondered. For a moment she considered going after him and asking him but quickly shot down the idea. "Better let his girlfriend handle it" She thought bitterly before going outside.

 **The Next day training has come. You would think Astrid would be itching to get back in the saddle, wouldn't you?**

Astrid walked to training, her confidence and happiness shattered. She put on her fake demeanor as she Climbed on Stormfly Wobbling a bit. "S***" She thought, "I forgot how to ride my own dragon"

 **How will The gang take Astrid's new inability to ride? Will She and hiccup part ways forever? Find out in the next chapter! Btw by know you should know, every chapter is ending on a cliffhanger XD**

 **Till next time my loyal Httyd fanatics!**

 **-Kasi of httyd**


End file.
